


Omelets or kisses

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Paperwork, miles has to much fun, stubborn scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: In the days after the promised day there is an overwhelming amount of paperwork to be done. It is not made any easier when a certain Ishvalan that is supposed to be dead refuses to stay in bed and heal. But is not as bad as the uninvited guest who decides to muck everything up before Miles can even get out of bed in the morning. It does brings a few Revelations that Miles is more then willing to work with so maybe its not all bad in the end.





	Omelets or kisses

The general and I were at the grand table going over files and reports. Trying to figure out where to start in the mess of things that needed to done now that the promise day had passed. The lists of lost soldiers were mostly formed and thus easiest to start with. But it was only the beginning of what needed done in that regard, there were the grievance notes and associated paperwork.

Then there was figuring out what positions at Briggs would need immediate filling. The general already twitchy with the skeleton crew we had left at the fort. Drachma would not stop being a threat simply because there was no longer an internal threat. We’d had the grace of them licking their wounds after the attempt lead by Kimblee, but that wouldn't last forever.

Then I had the particular task of leading the Ishvalan rebuild, while I was forever grateful for the opportunity and could not imagine turning it away, the task would be herculean to accomplish. There was the removal of militant occupants, clearing rubble, assessing the damage, finding soldiers that could be trusted to help in the work, then assigning people to the most vital areas. That was only the beginning of the structural work, not even touching on the cultural and population aspect of things.

Having to find where the Ishvalan people had scattered to and getting them to trust that this wasn't just a trap could be its own mountain of problems. It would be easy to simply leave all that work to Scar, but I wouldn't be satisfied with that. For one, I couldn't know it was done properly if I didn't know how it should be done. Less a statement against my trust of Scar and more something the general had drilled into me. You can only have a station run at its best if you knew as much as you could about every part of it. That and I didn't want to miss out on the chance to learn about the culture of my heritage, there was a surplus to learn there as well. 

“Miles, Scar's acceptance to work on the rebuild makes him a charge of yours, doesn't it?” My Queen asked from the other side of the table. The large oak furniture having been moved to the foyer, so that it gave a view of both the front door and the main staircase of the house. 

“Yes.” I didn't glance up from my form. One to have the remains of a first officer released to his family, and the information on how to receive help with funeral plans and costs. The general did not like to beat around the bush much, and would get to her point soon enough. 

“And thus, his recovery and protection fall to you?” The General asked, a note of irritation in her voice. 

“Of course,” I nodded. Putting my signature on the last page and moving the packet to the pile with other finished documents. I didn't think Scar the sort that needed much protection, and did not seem hampered by the wounds he had sustained. Having been lucky to avoid anything but muscle damage, Scar's wounds looked awful, but weren’t all that critical once the bleeding was stopped. 

“Then why is he wandering my halls?” Olivier growled. My head snapped up to look at her. Turning to look behind me to the balcony and the man standing there having a staring match with the general. I stood to deal with the Scarred man before it could turn into a physical fight. 

“Why are you out of bed? You need to rest and let your wounds heal.” I scolded as I climbed the stairs to meet Scar. It had only been a few hours since I had made the offer to help, and I was already regretting it. 

“Am I a prisoner in this house?” Scar’s red eyed glare turned to me, and it was a conscious effort to not flinch. But I did sigh, it would seem tensions would not be that easily soothed. 

“No, but there is only so much we can do before you’re healed. The faster you do, the faster we can work towards the next step.” I offered as a reasoning. There were any number of files to be made and filled before we could even consider going to Ishval, but I didn't think that would be a logistics point he would concede to. His own necessities were hopefully something I could work with. 

“I am fine. These will not slow me down. If I am not a prisoner, then why can I not move about as I please?” Scar asked and for as much as he had a point, I could feel the queens glare burning through my shoulders. She liked to have a pawn to use against Mustang, but that did not mean she trusted him to roam freely in her house. Hell, I almost felt like she didn't trust me to roam freely, and I'd spend years at her side. The general trusted little and with good reason. 

“That's as it may be, it is still time consuming to have to change your bandages and worry about infection. We have also not yet finished the paperwork to clearing your name, and giving you a new identity. It will be problematic if people were to find out you were alive before we have everything settled. Have you thought of a name yet?” I countered with my own question. One I was fairly sure would have him backing down, as I was fairly sure he would never tell anyone his real name again. I had some understanding of how precious a name was to Ishvalan's, but more peripherally from the stories my grandfather told. Like most everything else I knew of Ishval. 

“I’ve already told you pick whatever name you want. How long will it be before we can make our way to Ishval? Its people have already had to wait longer than they should.” Scar huffed. He was so different then both the man I'd met in that cold mining town, broken and lost, or the one I'd read about in reports, rage filled but surefooted. Now he was a man with hope and the willingness to move forwards in the light. 

“Longer the more I am interrupted from my work. Now please, lets get you back in bed so you can rest.” I smiled, putting a hand on his uninjured forearm, and leading the taller back to his room. Only leaving when he had agreed to stay put and rest. Descending the stairs, my shoulders felt heavy at the amount of paperwork still on the table. 

“That one is going to be a handful. You sure you can manage?” The general asked, not looking up from her own papers. Her stack much bigger than my own having to also deal with the problem of explaining her actions, and making it so that Briggs was not thrown under the bus so that Mustang could advance his own narrative. Not that the full truth would ever reach the public it was the principle of things. 

“Yes. He might be stubborn, but I think he just needs a steady hand to lead the way and he will be perfectly manageable from there.” I shrugged, tempted to unbutton my jacket before sitting back down at the table, but though better of it.

I awoke with a jolt as something crashed and there was yelling down the hall, the hall that had Scar’s room. Jumping from my bed, I grabbed my gun as I ran towards the commotion. 

“How dare you invade my family home, you scoundrel!” Major Armstrong yelled. Glancing at me as I crashed through the half open door, very glad it wasn't locked as the general would not be happy if I broke her door. I wondered how she might react if I nonfatally shot her brother. It would certainly get him to drop Scar from the choke hold he had the scarred and injured man in.

“Major put him down!” I ordered, not lowering my gun from where I had it aimed at him even at his offended look. It was too early to have to deal with the major's exuberance; but not too early to shoot someone for waking me up without it being an emergency. 

“You were aware he was here! you were knowingly harboring a fugitive in my family's house! I thought this man was dead!” Major Armstrong growled. I was more thankful that Scar seemed content to hang like a friendly cat in the tall, overly build man's grip; not saying anything and also not seeming that intent to free himself. Which would not be hard to do as Scar clearly still had his alchemy and could simply rid the major of his arm if the Ishvalan so wanted. Something Olivier might not be so forgiving about. 

“Take it up with Major General Armstrong! Now this is the last time I will ask, put down the Ishvalan ambassador.” I growled. I wanted coffee, and would have also liked a warning that the Major was going to be in the house this morning. If I had known I wouldn't have taken the leisure of sleeping in, but rather been up with the general at dawn so that I could curtail this event from happening. 

“Ambassador? Him?” Major Armstrong pointed to Scar. I wasn't sure how well throwing out the term would work on getting the obnoxious man to cooperate, but the term was not inaccurate. That was essentially the function Scar would take on once we started working in Ishval. I nodded, and carefully, Major Armstrong put Scar back on the floor. It was then that I lowered my gun.

I also realized that Scar's quietness and the red tone to his brown skin was not due to lack of oxygen, but rather that I was standing there in nothing more than my boxers. I'd gone to bed with a shirt, but it was too hot even in the night to keep on. The other Ishvalan's eyes were glued to me, wide with embarrassment, but also a hint of interest in those sharp red eyes. 

“Now can I trust you to refrain from trying to kill anyone long enough for me to get dressed?” I asked the Major. Not giving him time to reply to the backhanded scold as I left the room. Not sure what I wanted more coffee or liquor. Maybe if I put the alcohol in my coffee, it would not be the worst thing I'd ever drank. 

Walking back into the room with my uniform properly in place, I sighed at the argument well underway. 

“I was given refuge here and have nothing better to do than wait until we can travel to Ishval.” Scar said. Him and Major Armstrong glaring at each other, but thankfully refraining from attacking each other. The last thing I needed was for Scar to agitate or open a wound. It was enough to keep the servants here quiet, we didn't need to bring in better doctors and have more people sworn to secrecy.

“You should try to get in less fights Scar, your face is much too pretty to get beat in.” I joked to break the tension. Scar stumbled over whatever else he was going to say, turning to me as a blush spread on his face. Oh? Oh, this I could work with. I would have never thought Scar to be one to be shy, but I would have vast amounts of fun utilizing this new weakness of my red eyed brother.

A gleeful smile spread over my face, and I did nothing to temper it as I turned to face Major Armstrong. “Now, would you please explain why you are making such a ruckus at this hour of the morning Major.” Waiting for an explanation. The general had said that we shouldn't expect any of her family to stop by, and aside from the servants we would have the house to ourselves for the foreseeable future.

“Well, I have wanted to see how my beautiful sister was fairing. I've been so worried about her since she got hurt, but she simply won't tell me anything. I thought we might be able to talk over breakfast.” Major Armstrong said. A clear understanding that when he had not had anything thrown at him, the Major went to investigate, and had found Scar by chance. 

“The major General is not here. She left earlier this morning to file more paperwork. I can tell her you stopped by, but I don't imagine that she will be here for a number of hours.” I shrugged. Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, not that I had much hope that it would stay. I could put my hair up later, I'd aim for this to be a bit of a slower, more relaxed day, at least as much I it could be while I was still drowning in papers and forms, and I was going to cling to as much of my leisurely intents as I could. 

“No. No I think I will come back later, or see if I can't find my sister myself.” Major Armstrong yelled, muttering about tracking skills being passed down the Armstrong line, and ripping off his shirt for no apparent reason. I glanced over to see that Scar had no problem with the Amestrian stripping down, a very useful observation. I didn’t have to do anything more to shoo the younger Armstrong out of the house, as he opened a window and jumped out. You know what I wasn’t even going to go see if he landed alright, he would be a problem for someone else. 

“So handsome, what do you want for breakfast?” I smiled as my Ishvalan kinsman sputtered, nearly walking into the bed post as he turned away from me. Oh, this was going to be too much fun. I waved Scar to follow me, since it was unlikely the man was going to stay in bed for much of the day. He’d hardly been convinced to be in it yesterday. “I think most of the staff has the day off, and the general will probably be out most of the day. So it's likely just going to be you and me today.” I explained.

Not that Scar would likely care much either way, but the mansion Olivier called a home was far too big and quiet for me to have any peace of mind in by myself. Briggs was bigger by far, but it also was always filled with people and noise, there was always a low thrum of humans or machinery. This place was just empty and it unnerved me. 

“Is that permission to look around as I please or an order to stay put?” Scar asked. I raised an eyebrow at how close he sounded, surprised by how quietly he moved. I glanced over my companion. We would need to get him fresh clothes soon, still in the borrowed hospital garments and his own clothes in bad shape. Another thing to add to the list of necessities.

“I think yesterday proved I can't exactly stop you from doing so if you wanted to, but it was just a statement about the general plan of the day. I have more work to do so, as for what to do with the day you're on your own; though I'd hardly say no to being kept company by someone as good looking as you.” It was fun to tease Scar. He blushed from neck to ears at the slightest provocation, and it'd have been too long since I'd gotten the chance to flirt with. At least someone that wasn't used to my charm that is. 

“I don't think there is much else for me to be of use with, so if that's what you want.” Scar stumbled. I looked over my shoulder again when he cursed softly and saw Scar reach for his foot, glaring at a flower stand against the wall. 

“It wasn't an order. You can do what you want with today. There is a library filled with books, at least one radio in this house, and any number of other things to keep one occupied with. So long as you don't break anything, I don't think the General would mind so much.” Or I could just explain it away to Olivier later if she put up a fuss. 

“I will consider it.” Scar said. I threw him a smile over my shoulder, chuckling softly at how he startled. I could hardly believe that no one had ever flirted with him. A man of his physique drew the eye and was worth every bit of praise he got. 

“So pancakes or omelets? I'm not the best chef, but I do know a few things, and I can make really good omelets.” I asked as we entered the kitchen. The room bigger than some of the apartments I'd lived in, and slightly intimidating. But there was a stove with pans and a fridge. I could figure things out. I tied my hair in a messy bun with a hair tie in my pocket, before going to the sink to wash my hand. Leaving to water on just long enough to fill the coffee pot and start that going.

“Omelets will be fine.” A chair scraped on the floor as Scar pulled it out from the island. He glanced away quickly when I looked back at him. I hummed happily as I cooked, making sure to sway my hips as much as I could, or bend at the waist to grab something, or really just anything I could to make the other man blush. It was far too much fun to fluster him, and the eggs did not take nearly enough time to cook before they were done, cutting short my teasing. I dished up the omelets on two plates and poured two cups of coffee. Walking to the table with my own breakfast to set it down, before going back to the counter to get Scar's dishes. I rounded the table to lean close and put Scar’s plate and cup down. 

“And for my gorgeous companion, I hope it's up to your standards.” I smirked. Shock filled me when I was pulled down into a kiss. Chapped lips meeting my own soft ones in a clumsy press, Scar's hands on my jacket and behind my neck. I didn't even properly have time to react before Scar was pulling away, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Was that not an invitation. I'm sorry in Ishval we don't,” I cut Scar off by catching his mouth in a kiss of my own. Showing him exactly how much of an invitation my flirting had been, but also how to kiss better, less clumsy and more confident. To move his lips against mine rather than just rest there. Tender and slow to not spook the less experienced man. I sucked scar's lower lip in my mouth for just a moment before pulling away. 

“No that was perfectly alright, more than alright really. If you wanted to make this a date you could have just said so.” I leaned my forehead against Scar's, slightly surprised at how much smoother the scar tissue there was then the skin of his hands, or even the rest of his face.

“I wasn't sure, but thought I'd take the risk anyways.” Scar blushed deeper. I didn't think skin his dark could get that red, but I very much approved and wondered just how red I could get him under the right circumstance. 

“Has no one ever flirted with you? I'd think a man with your appeal could hardly keep people off.” I kissed his forehead before stepping away to take a seat across from him. As much fun as this was, my omelet was getting cold. I wanted to eat it while it was still edible. 

“No that was attention my brother got. The women liked him more than I. He was softer, more charming. I did not capture their praise, or at least not that I ever heard of it.” Scar turned towards his own breakfast. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just peppers, sausage and eggs good, but the extent of my skills.

“Wait, then have you never dated anyone? Of either gender?” I asked, slightly surprised. It wasn't exactly the first question that popped in my mind, but asking about his sexual history didn't seem like a conversation to have over breakfast. Besides that, I didn't want to press the line between flirting in good fun and making him feel uncomfortable. Something I could see he was quickly headed towards. 

“No. It was something that I had always thought I'd have time for later as a younger man. There hasn't been much chance to think of it in the time since.” Scar said, taking a large chunk of the omelet likely in an attempt to not have to talk about it much more. 

“Well then it looks like I'm not the only that has some catching up to do. Don't worry, I'm a good teacher.” I reached across the table to grab his hand, leaning forwards to kiss rough life worn knuckles. Smiling as I twined our fingers together. I had to revise my opinion of spending so much time with Scar. This was the start of something wonderful, and I had no regrets about asking Scar anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one, its just fluff. So any comments you want to leave are very welcome.


End file.
